


New Years Kiss

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: Two Thirds of Hear No See No [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Disabled Character, F/F, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Willie and Alex finally go on a date. Flynn and Julie share a kiss.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Two Thirds of Hear No See No [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979117
Comments: 27
Kudos: 201





	New Years Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinderSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSong/gifts), [nataliaissad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliaissad/gifts), [Random_Nerd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/gifts), [No_name_lady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_name_lady/gifts).



Over the course of winter break, Alex finally came to terms with the feelings he was developing for Willie. Not that his parents knew. Today was New Year’s Eve and he was determined to finally take Willie on a date. Julie and Luke knew, Luke had already given Reggie a heads up to bring Willie to practice. It was early, only around ten when the rest of them gathered in the studio. There wouldn’t be any actual rehearsal if Willie said yes, which they all knew he would. He had been flirting with Alex since day one. Reggie was scheduled to get there at eleven, so that Willie and Alex had the whole day before Julie’s New Years party. This was the first year she invited someone other than Luke and Alex, and her dad was more excited than she was. After they had moved to the backyard, he had heard some of Reggie’s story. And he welcomed him and his siblings into his house with open arms. Never letting it slip that he knew, but Julie could tell. She sat him down and they talked about it. Ray cried when she thanked him for being the kind father he was.

But right now, all she could focus on was Alex pacing the studio. Luke had always called it his runway strut. She stepped in front of him. “Breathe, Alex.” She said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He was a lot taller than her but she could still reach him. “It’s going to be fine. Willie has been crazy about you. You finally asking him out isn’t going to change that.”

”Realistically I know that. But there’s still a part of me that freaks out every time I see him.” Alex was fidgeting. Julie grabbed the drumsticks Reggie had gotten him. Alex had hung them in the studio, not wanting to ruin them. He made sure to tell Reggie how amazing they were and how much he loved them, like he could sense that Reggie was disappointed he wasn’t going to use them. Julie held them out to Alex, and he instinctively started spinning them in his hands.

”What do they say?” She asked quietly.

”Panic only wins if you let it. Take a minute to breath, and then you’ll be strong enough to continue. No matter how you feel, you are never alone.”

”Exactly.” Julie squeezed his wrists around the sticks. “Everything will be okay.” Alex was wearing his usual punk hoodie and black jeans. He had said he wanted to look good, but Julie encouraged him to wear something he was comfortable in. The studio door opened, and Reggie came in with Willie and Flynn behind him.

”Hey guys!” He waved before Luke got his attention to show him his notebook.

 _’Boys.’_ Julie thought, looking at the way Luke purposely brushed against Reggie, _‘So obvious, Luke. Just make a move.’_

Alex took his chance, walking up to Willie as he got Flynn seated on the couch. “Hey, Willie. Can I ask you something?”

”Sure thing, drummer boy.” Willie gave him an easy smile, and Alex felt a little weak in the knees.

”I, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go out? With me? Today?” He was beating out a rhythm on his thighs with his fingertips. Willie looked a little shocked.

”Are you- are you sure, man? Cause I know you aren’t out. I’m okay with waiting.” Alex felt warm inside. Willie was waiting for him.

”No, I’m sure. I’m just nervous, I guess? Cause I really like you.”

”Well, geez,” Flynn interrupted behind her brother, “Even I could see that.”

Alex laughed, relaxing at the admittedly bad joke. He glanced at Willie again, to find Willie already looking at him with a smile, “If you’re sure, drummer boy. I’d love to. Flynn, will be okay without me?”

Flynn waved him off, “I’ll be fine. You guys will be back for the party, I assume. And I have Julie and the other boys here.”

”Okay.” Willie pressed a kiss to her forehead before heading over to Reggie and doing the same. “I’ll be back later, Reg.” Reggie gave him a goofy salute with a smile before turning back to Luke. Willie grabbed Alex’s hand. “Is this okay?”

Alex nodded, feeling like his face was on fire, and pulled Willie out of the garage toward the beach. It was winter, but as long as they didn’t get too close to the water, Alex figured they’d be fine. They walked with their hands held, and Alex finally took the time to look at Willie. He was wearing a tie dye hoodie and torn up blue jeans. Alex had half a thought that jeans should not be allowed to look that good. Willie caught Alex looking at him and grinned wider. Alex cleared his throat. “I’m sorry if I’m a little awkward. Luke and Julie have known I was gay since I was fourteen, but I’ve only ever gone out with one person before.”

”It’s okay.” Willie nudged his shoulder against Alex’s as he squeezed his hand. “I’m betting I can guess who the person was.” Alex raised an eyebrow. “It was Luke. Right?”

Alex flushed, “You could tell?”

”Reggie noticed, too. Maybe it’s because we’ve been in that situation. Me and Reggie went out once, last year before junior year started. But we both realized we were not meant to be like that for each other. Which was for the best. I still love the boy to death, and I would fight for him without a second thought, but we’re like...platonic soul mates. I think that’s a good way to explain it.” Alex’s face lit up.

”Yes! Yes, that’s exactly it. I love Luke, I do, but we both realized it was more platonic than we thought. I think it was because we both felt like we were still figuring ourselves out. He realized he was pansexual around the same time I came out as gay. He’s still my band mate. He’s basically my brother. But we weren’t meant to be together.”

Willie gave him a sly smile. “You know how we can figure out if this is a romantic attraction?” Willie asked, turning them down an empty alley.

”How?” Alex asked nervously, he glanced at Willie’s lips involuntarily. He didn’t even realize he was leaning down until he heard Willie whisper.

”I think you know.” Before Alex could respond, their lips were pressed together. Alex gasped slightly at the electricity he felt, and Willie took the chance to slip his tongue across Alex’s open lips. He pulled away before Alex could fully process it happened. “So? What do you think? Romantic or platonic?”

”Definitely romantic.” Alex whispered, leaning in to step Willie’s lips again.

Back in the studio, Flynn drew as Luke and Reggie poured over his notebook together. Julie sat beside her, just watching. Flynn showed her the picture, Reggie and Luke pressed shoulder to shoulder with less than an inch of space between their faces. Julie laughed, glancing up to see the real thing. “Hey, Flynn?” Julie called softly.

”Yeah, Jules?” Flynn had taken to using the nickname after she heard it from Luke enough times.

”I was just wondering...uh, sorry this is awkward. I was kind of hoping you’d want to be my New Years kiss?” Flynn’s eyes opened wide as her hand stopped moving. “I’m sorry. God, I’m so sorry. I thought you might’ve liked me back, but I wasn’t sure so I thought I’d just go for it. I’m so sorry. I’ve made things awkward.” Julie started to get up, but Flynn shot her hand out and caught her hip. She had been aiming for her wrist.

”No, Jules, it’s not that I don’t like you. Cause I do. A lot. You just caught me off guard, that’s all.”

”Would you...maybe wanna go out? Next weekend?”

“Absolutely.” Flynn grinned.

That night, Flynn and Julie shared their first kiss. Willie gave Alex a very chaste kiss as the clock struck twelve. And Reggie surprised Luke by pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, leaving the guitarist too dumbfounded to respond. What they didn’t notice though, was Alex’s parents arrive to pick him up. But they noticed the kiss. And they were not happy.


End file.
